Roulinsou
by silverwolfneko-chan
Summary: AizenxGin "Resticted claws and tusks of a fish" What does that mean. Or is it just the description of Gins life here in Hueco Mundo.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Yeah I know what ya think. "Can't she write anything else that these stupid `Aizen-x-Gin-doujinshi-to-fanfic´….and no. I can't ;P.**

**It's not like I don't have the imagination…believe me, I have^^ but I just can't. I have tried but nope…so I thought I would just go with this…until I don't have any doujinshi left TToTT **

**Well, hope ya will enjoy and please reviews. I really loves those reviews^^ Thank you to ya all.**

**Big thank you too anglia8. Sorry about the missing part. I hope it´s okay now. And really, I ya see a reeeeaaaally bad mistake, feel free to tell me about it...okay^^ **

**Oh I nearly forgot. Sorry about the gramma and stuff, ya know the routine. And I don't own bleach, the characters or the story. I'm just the one who…well…writes it down…. ^^"**

____________________________________________________________________________________

_That guy's a set of eyes lookin´ at me__._

_Eyes wherein the feelin´s of missin´ someone, passion, desire ta protect, `n lust fer conquest´re jumbled in conflict._

_Also, becomin´ visible from time ta time, doubt._

"Since when did somethin´ like this…where were ya keepin´ it?" Gin held the sleeves out on his new kimono. It was several sizes to big. And it was orange. He was sure that it mate him look skinny and, if possible, paler.

"Yes, just like I thought, Gin." Aizen smiled and chuckled. Clearly enjoying the fashion show his fox was showing him. "This scarlet color, it really suits you. You can wear it as a dressing grown."

Gin found it hard to smile back, since he felt quit uncomfortable like this. He didn't mind when Aizen undressed him, but lately Aizens new hoppy was to dress Gin up like a doll.

"What? It's fluttery like a goldfish, huh?" Gin waved with the sleeves.

"Ha ha! Like a goldfish? That is good." Aizen leaned back against the couch. Gin didn't smile.

"…it ain´t like I hate goldfish, but…"

"Oh? And why is that?" there was a special tone in Aizens voice. Something Gin couldn't put a finger on.

"Well, they ain´t tasty, right?" Aizen smile disappeared and he looked serious at Gin.

The sudden change in Aizen face made Gin open his eyes. He rubbed his neck in discomfort.

"I ate it lots as a kid `n still can't forget that horrible taste. There's nothin´ in them, just claw-like bones ta choke on." Now Aizen laughed.

"That can't be helped. Goldfish were made for loving, not eating."

"Makes me dislike `em even more."

"Is that so? But I like that facet of goldfish. Come." It was an order. Gin stepped back. This was always a dangerous move, but sometimes it was rewarded. Like in this situation. "Come closer, Gin." Aizens voice was gentler now but it was still an order. He held his hand out to Gin.

What was the point of refusing? Since he was longing for the touch of Aizens hands like nothing else? Gin walked towards Aizens opened arms.

Aizen held him firmly on the waist while he held Gins left arm and began kissing it. Aizen slipped his right hand down Gins legs and then up under his new kimono.

Gin scratched himself behind his ear and smiled.

"Didn't we finish doin´ it just a lil´ bit ago…?" Aizen opened the kimono and licked Gins pale stomach. He couldn't help but smile when he saw all the bite marks on the fox's chest. He licked every one of them and then ran his hand over Gins stomach.

"What are you talking about? Just a bit ago? An entire day has passed since then. Take a good look at the moon. It's perched in the exact spot it was last night."

Gin looked out of the window. The dessert of Hueco Mundo was shining under the black moon. He was right, like always.

"I can't remember somethin´ so trivial. `Sides, I passed out fer a long while after that. That's why my sense of time's—" Gin was cut of when Aizen pulled the kimono down to his waist, pining his arms to his waist, and roughly shoved him down on the couch.

Aizen clambered on top of him, still pining Gins arms against his waist.

"What does any of that matter? Except that you're brimming with energy now, correct?"

"That's not…" Gin tried to wrap his legs around Aizens waist but Aizen only pressed them down. "That's not what I was sayin—nrh" Aizen pressed a finger on Gins lips.

"There, there, be quiet." His voice was filled with dark lust. How Gin loved that voice. But when the older man sounded like this, it was a sign that this was going to be a long night.

"Talkative goldfish are very unromantic. Or are you implying a desire to be gagged by a bit?" the thought itself was very tempting but since Gin had experience with Aizens form of `gagged´, he found it better to be quiet.

Aizen smirked.

"Good boy. I wonder if it's a result of the training…" he spread Gins legs wider and began sucking and licking on Gins chest. Slowly, very slowly. He wanted to hear his fox moan and then scream in pleasure…or pain. It didn't matter to him.

Gin moaned. He turned his head away from Aizen. He was still tired from last time, but he didn't dare say nor do anything.

Gin had to bite down on his hand when Aizen sucked on his nipple. This was too much.

Aizen got bored with the lack of response. He grabbed both of Gins thin wrists and pinned them above the younger man's head. The couch creaked underneath them.

Gin understood and kept his arms above his head so Aizen could remove his hands. Aizen grabbed his jaw, holding his head in place. He licked Gins earlobe. Making him moan again.

"You lack flexibility, Gin. It's okay to let that voice out more."

"Ah…though…" Gin smiled "goldfish don't cry, right?" Aizen turned Gin head and flicked his tongue around his ear.

"They do. With an extremely good voice." Gin squeezed his eyes together. More that normal. His only defence was to turn his head away. This gave him time to gain his breath.

"Yer sayin´ nothin´ but lies." Gin felt how the kimono began to stick to his body. "Hey, lemme undress. The kimono's gonna get all messed up."

"Hmm? Don't let that be of any concern." Aizen wrenched Gins head back and sucked on his neck and collarbone. "Go ahead and defile it as much as you'd like." Aizen lifted his head "that's why I gave it to you after all."

Gin opened his eyes. Somehow, it always came down to Aizen on the top where he said something that brought back the memories of _that_ time.

"Really, ya got such bad preferences."

Aizen smiled and kissed Gin gentle on the lips. And then it began.

TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay here it is. Better late than never, right? It's really long but I can't cut it down. **

**I hope it´s okay. I wrote it over one night, so I'm not sure how it turned out. **

**I only have like four doujinshi with AixGin, so I only have one left ( TToTT ) so I'm not sure what to do now. Maybe I should continue with Deadly Eyes or something like that…I don't know…..**

**Wow…am I just gloomy…Well this is the final chapter of Roulinsou **(**by the way**_** the title "Roulinsou" is the character for "claws and tusks" And it also holds a meaning of "ruler being saved by an advisor" but on the other hand, it also means "hidden ambitions"**_**this is what Kitamura Koume wrote in the end of the doujinshi)**

**Well….enjoy and please review^^ **

____________________________________________________________________________________

It was bright, so bright. How could it be so bright? Was his eyes open? No.

Gin opened his eyes. Staring into the empty space of the double sized bed. He tried to sit up, but his entire body was hurting.

It took a minute before he realised where he was. This was Aizens bedroom. White and black at the same time. The only thing in this room was the bed he was lying on. So simple, but somehow hiding something. That was the nature of Aizen and he liked to show it everywhere he went.

_Huh? When did I go `n fall asleep?_

He sad up. Slowly. The bed creaked under him.

Silence.

Everything was so filled up with boring and dangerous silence. Gin scratched the back of his head.

_Aizen-san…? Wherever he's at he's prob´ly busy now. I've got a lil´ strength…_ Gin opened and closed his hand. He still felt weak.

_He cleaned my body without me knowin´ it. Even changed my clothes…_ the white yukata were heavy on his shoulders.

A chilly wind made him look out of the window. The wind was strong.

_Oh, the moon went `n settle in. right in the same spot...slept through the day again, huh? I got no sense of time here…_ what day was it anyway? He didn't know anything anymore.

_But that's ta be expected, I guess… _

_Here, in Hueco Mundo, ever since I got here, I been sleepin`, wakin` up, bein` held by that guy, sleepin`, wakin` up, bein` held by that guy. Constantly repeatin` only that._

Gin folded his arms on his knees and then rested his head on his arms.

_My head hurts…my bones keep creakin` and beginnin` ta scream. It's painful…_

"Painful…but still, I'm not breakin`. I'm…" _if it keeps on…if I keep lettin´ go of my ego…`n become some doll that cam only be held by Aizen-san…_

"Would Aizen-san be satisfied?" _Goin` on like this…bein´ impoverished `n exhausted puts me in shackles, even if there weren't other devious restraints. Though, from the very start, I ain´t never had the intention of expressin` hostility towards hat guy…and it I ain´t like I came this far holdin´ any ulterior motives._

_More open-minded that anybody. More tolerant that anyone. That guy. But that's the same as not acceptin´ anything. Lost on all that, the length `n depth of a relationship don't count at all. It's the opposite._

_The closer ya get, the more ya notice yer bein´ repelled. It's that repelling part, prob´ly…_

He was feeling uneasy. There was only one thing that worked when that happened. Gin crawled to the beds edge and slipped down on the floor. He rolled so he was lying on his back.

"Mmm…I knew it, bein` on the floor calms me down…" he lifted his feet and pressed them against the wall.

"Mmm…it's chilly `n feels good." He was so tired. So exhausted. He felt pathetic and weak, but right now he didn't care.

_I'm…gettin´ sleepy again._

The sound of walking feet was coming towards him. He even felt the vibrations in the floor.

"Gin?"

Aizen. It was Aizen. He had to wake up. Or Aizen would be mad at him.

"You're still not used to the bed, I take it?" Gin tilted his head back and faced Aizen, who was kneeling by his head.

"`Cus it´s many times higher that any futon… anyway… welcome back cap´n." Aizen smiled warmly.

"Yes. I'm home."

"You ain´t goin´ out no more tonight? All work's over?" Aizen reached out to stroke Gins hair.

"It's taken care of." Gin took Aizens hand and pressed it against his cheek.

"Ya stayed out all day again. Ain´t there any work I can help with?"

"That's right, since situations requiring your particular power don't occur." To translate, Aizen only needed him here, where he could use him as he pleased. But that didn't seemed like Aizen. Or did he think that Gin was weak.

"Ya ain´t pissed about it?"

"Hmm?"

"That Ichimaru ain´t done nothin´ since comin´ to Hueco Mundo." Gin wondered if any of the arrancar had asked the same question.

"Of course not. You have no reason to worry. Are you not a clever, capable man with good qualities in abundance?"

"Say… Aizen-san …why ain´t I allowed ta leave this room?" Their eyes meet. Aizens didn't show surprise over the question. In fact his eyes didn't show anything at all. They where cold. Gin waited.

Then he smiled.

"I don't recall ever saying something like `you can't´."

"There ya go again. Comin´ up with that kinda mean answer. Even as ya say that, who´s the one makin´ sucha unpleasant face." Aizen laughed like Gin had told him a joke.

"Well, if you face the others, I'm sure some trouble will occur."

"Only `cuz of that?" Gin smiled, but still. That didn't make sense. He had faced the "others" before. Of course they had reacted like anyone else. With disgust or fear against him. But why would "some trouble" occur?

Aizen put his right arm on the bed, leaning against it. He was still holding his other hand against gin cheek. Slowly sliding it down Gins throat.

"Ya ain´t gettin´ it." Gin said. His smile was gone.

"Just what are you trying to say?" there it was again. That special tone in Aizen voice. He didn't know why, but it hurt when he talked like that.

"Ya keep listenin´ only ta my voice…ya look only at my face," Aizens hand was stroking Gins chest "…`n ya touch only my skin."

Aizen leaned in over Gins head and kissed his stomach.

"Are you unsatisfied? Do you dislike it? What we do every day?" Gin didn't dare answer. No he didn't disliked it, he just…

_Ain´t I just bein´ tamed with care `n kindness?_

Aizen leaned more in over Gin.

"Gin, spread your legs a bit more." Gin did what he was told. Aizen kissed down Gins tight.

Gin wanted to touch Aizen. To fell the heart from his skin. He reached out to stroke the fabric of Aizens pants. He gasped when he felt Aizen touch him.

"It's ok that I ain´t doin´ nothin´ ta reciprocate?"

"It's ok…for now." Aizen graphed Gins length and licked the tip. Gin felt how the warm from Aizens mouth was wrapped around him. He couldn't help but moan. It was so rarely that Aizen did this to him. It was always Gin.

Aizen was sucking on Gins member and slowly letting his fingers circle around Gin entrance. The pleasure was overwhelming and Gin arched his back. He grabbed Aizens coat and clenched it, moaning hard and laud.

Aizen led his tongue circle on the tip of Gins member, enjoying the lovely sounds. Gin was losing the control. It felt so good.

"N…No! If…ya suck that hard, I ain´t gonna be able ta-" but Aizen cut him of by enter a finger inside him.

"I don't mind. Just let it out like this." Gin couldn't hold back the moans. It was too much. He felt how the tears were running.

"Nnn…No more" Aizen lifted Gins legs up, entering another finger while sucking hard.

Gin couldn't hold back any longer. He moaned out laud while he came. Aizen held him in place. Gin gasped for air.

Aizen leaned back away from Gin and tilted his head with his finger. Gin looked at Aizen with surprise. Aizen grabbed Gins jaw and kissed him dominating. Gin squeezed his eyes together when he felt his own cum in his mouth. Aizen hold his head and forced Gin to swallow it all.

The taste was bitter and salty.

"Swallowed it all? Good." Aizen kissed Gins neck, waiting for Gin to recover his breath.

The warmth from Aizens body suddenly disappeared. His mouth, his hands. Gin opened his eyes. He stretched out and rolled over. He grabbed Aizen hand tight and laid his head on Aizens lap.

_That guy's a set of eyes lookin´ at me._

Aizen was surprised over Gin action. He stroke the younger mans hair gently.

"Gin…?"

_Eyes wherein doubt can sometimes be seen, waverin` like a reflection on the water's surface._

Gin buried his face in Aizens clothes, inhaling the smell of his captain, his lover. He wanted to answer, to answer now.

"Aizen-san, I…" it was hard to find the word to describe this feeling "Somethin´ like bein´ unsatisfied…`n not likin´ it…I ain´t never thought like that, not even once."

Why did Aizen look so surprised?

"I'm sayin´ this, but…" he took a deep breath "If Aizen-san thinks this´s my role, then I can accept everythin´ even that. It's a lil´ bitter, but… but…"

_Spendin´ everlastin´ months `n years with ya. Listernin` ta each other more that anyone. Havin´ a more intimate relationship than anyone._

_It should be that way, but…if I ain´t got enough eloquence ta destroy that guy's doubt,_

He held on to Aizens wrist like a drowning man.

"Take me fer granted a lil´ more, just a lil´ bit more. If Aizen-san were more selfish, then I'd be glad."

_Then the fact that my words´re askin´ fer his trust prob´ly won't get through._

The look in Aizen face…it was so unlike him. It was like a mix of disappointment and confusion. Like Gin had said something that made him sad.

"Aizen-san…ya se, I…" Gin pressed his hand against the floor and sat up.

_Right now, I ain´t capable of explainin´ anything`. _

"Really, just like an idiot," Gin didn't know if he was laughing or crying. He didn't even care. This was just too damn hard. To damn hard to explain and to hard to admit. He grabbed the hair that was hanging in front of his eyes. Trying to pull it away or maybe to pull it out.

"I'm in love with ya, Aizen-san." Smiling and crying. Sad and happy. So damn hard.

_But just like the goldfish's bones, the claws `n tusks within this body´re dein´ silent._

"Aizen-san…" he bowed his head, hiding the tears "only Aizen-san."

_I'm prayin´ that someday when the time that should come arrives, I'll become yer strength. Prayin´…_

_Prayin´…_

_If my wish'll be granted, I wouldn't mind exchangin´ this life fer it._

A warm hand on his hair.

_Someday. I pray ta becoe the powerful tusks `n claws which're used only ta protect ya._

Aizen pressed the younger man against him. Gently stroking his hair. Whispering comforting words. He felt how arms curled up around his neck and heard how the tears felt.

THE END.


End file.
